(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices, and particularly to a security device of a power receptacle applied to slots of a wall receptacle or an extension line receptacle. Normally, the present invention seals the slots of a slot cover for preventing the intrusion of undesired objects. Furthermore, a plug can be pushed into the slot for power conduction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the slots of a receptacle are aligned to the conductive sheets in the receptacle. Plugs can be inserted into the receptacle rapidly and conveniently. However, this conventional structure easily induces accidents, namely electric shocks. This is because in general, fixed-type receptacles are placed about one foot away from the ground floor and the plugs of the extension lines are placed on the ground randomly, and it is very possible for children to insert objects, such as screws, nails, or tools, into the slots of the receptacles, so as to induce electric shock. Moreover, since the slots are conductive to the conductive arms or plugs, dust or insects will easily enter into the slots so as to affect the quality of the receptacle, and even the conductive arms will be oxidized. There is an eager demand for novel security devices used in power receptacles which can improve the prior art.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a security device of a power receptacle which comprises a slot cover, a protection cover and a plurality of elastic elements. The slot cover is a cover installed on a receptacle. A surface of the slot cover is formed with at least one power slot set. A surface of the power slot set has at least two recesses penetrating to an interior of the receptacle. At least one recess in an inner surface of the slot cover is installed with a positioning block at a lateral side thereof. A protection cover serves for isolating the sheets of slots of the slot cover. A surface thereof is installed with a plurality of holes corresponding to the slots. An inner surface thereof is installed with a plurality of slots corresponding to a plurality of hooking arms corresponding to the recesses of the protection cover. At least one hooking arm is installed with the fixing block at a lateral side thereof. A plurality of elastic elements allow the protection cover to isolate the elements of the slots. Thereby, the hooking arms at the inner surface of the protection cover are inserted into the recesses of the slot cover. The recesses of the slot cover can not be guided to move linearly. The elastic elements are installed between the positioning blocks of the slot cover and the fixing blocks of the hooking sheets. The elastic elements resist against the protection cover. As a result, the protection cover will seal the slots; and moreover, after moving the protection cover, the holes of the protection cover will align to the slots of the slot cover.